Jake
“'' I love Darkfur, she is the only star I need in my Silverpelt''” Jake Birth & Family *'Birth Date' - September 4th *'Creation Date' - dunno *'Age' - 33 moons *'Birth Place' - In a huge two-leg nest *'Gender & Pronouns' - Male, He, him, his *'Zodiac' - Virgo *'Breed' - Serval/Bobcat 'Familial' Name - User - - Status - Gender - Relation *Darkfur/Sandripple/Alive;Active/Female/Mate *Solar/Sandripple/Deceased;Inactive/Male/Father *Lia/Sandripple/Deceased;Inactive/Female/Mother *Splotchfall/HoneyBee/Unknown/Male/Friend *Kora/Sandripple/Unknown/Female/Half-sister *Mars/Sandripple/Deceased/Male/Brother *Jordan/Sandripple/Deceased/Male/Brother Dispositional *'Dispositional Summary' - Jake is very protective and is willing to give his life for Darkstar. He is also more serious and thinks about things thoroughly before making decisions. *'Positive Traits' - Protective | Perspective | Kind | Tells the truth and nothing but the truth | Helpful | Willing to give life to help Darkstar and any kit *'Neutral Traits' - Protective | Curious *'Negative Traits' - Gets angry fast | Will kill to protect Darkfur | Trait | Trait | Trait #'Updates' - (Date): ' Jake has become more serious since leaving Bloodclan (idk a while ago lol) #Jake and Darkstar (now once again changing her name to Darkfur) are traveling due to The Forgotten Cat's disbandment. (8/15/19) Corporeal Intrapersonal 'Romance *'Eye Candy (Physical)' - Scarred, muscular, dark pelt *'Eye Candy (Mental)' - kind, caring, responsible, likes kits, cares about how he feels, *'Sexuality' - Heterosexual *'Romantic Orientation' - In a relationship Looking for: *'✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦ (maybe), ❧ (leaning to no), * (achieved)' *** Long-lasting Relationship **[྾'''] Short-term Relationship **[྾'] Open Relationship **['྾'] Quick Fling **['྾'] Kits (out of a fling) **['✓'] Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship *'Current Mate''' - Darkfur *'Past Mates/Crushes' - Snow *'Cats Jake is Attracted To' - Darkfur *'Cats Jake was formerly attracted to' - Snow *'Cats Attracted to Jake' - Darkfur *'Cats formerly attracted to Jake' - Snow 'Opinions' Name | User | Relation | Bullets | Status"(Name)'s thoughts." *'Friends' **Darkfur | Sandripple |Mate | Alive "Darkfur is the love of my life, I will risk my life and even die for her as long as she stays safe" ***Splotchfall | HoneyBee | Friend | Alive "I like Splotchfall! We were close friends, but then we left Nightclan, and then The Forgotten Cats disbanded and we had to move once again having to leave Spotchfall behind" *** Historical Kithood (0-4 moons) *Jake was born in a large twoleg nest everything mainly white with red here and there (he was born in a mansion). But he longed for a life in the forest where he could hunt for himself and maybe join a clan he had heard about, like Bloodclan. He ran away at only four moons and joined Bloodclan. Apprenticehood (4-9 moons) *When Jake first joined Bloodclan for 3 moons he loved Snow, but then he met Dark, a gorgeous black and grey young she-cat with beautiful eyes and a fluffy tail tied into three sections with cobweb. He instantly fell in love with her and she as well, after Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan and Dark's father, noticed Dark seemed happy and more self assured with Jake when the time was right Scourge brought Jake away from Dark and said exactly this, " Dark will suffer more than you could ever imagine, if you want her to live you will leave and never return to Bloodclan" Jake obeyed terrified for Dark's safety praying to Starclan that she would be okay Warriorhood (9-33 moons) *After leaving he became a rogue but then after a while reunited with Dark then known as Darkstar and joined her clan The Forgotten Cats and they are now mates until the end! (Update) Once again he is a rogue due to the disbandment of The Forgotten Cats and now traveling with Darkstar, now Darkfur, and they have their eyes set on starting a family. Trivia & Miscellaneous 'Trivia' *Jake used to be a kittypet living in a mansion. *He has webbed paws like Darkfur because they swim a lot. 'Quotations' *"Darkfur, you are the love of my life, I will risk my life for you, do anything you tell me, I will do anything to keep you safe" -Jake to Darkfur. *" Mike, I know you love Darkfur, but I swear on Starclan if you do anything to get between us I will turn you into crow-food and feed you to foxes! So stay back!! " 'Preferences' Likes *'Flavor' - Mint Leaf "I'm not sure why I like mint leaves, they just taste really good and since I ate a few to stay alive in leaf-bare as a rogue I didn't get sick at all, it was weird " *'Plant' - Violet "Violets make me think of my beloved Darkfur, she is just as beautiful as an entire field of them sprinkled with morning dew" *'Weather' - Cold snowy weather "As a rogue, I lived mostly in the cold, it's sort of become a part of me" *'Color' - Blue and green "I like these colors because they are the colors of my beloved's gorgeous eye " *'Prey' - Rabbit "I'm not sure why I like a rabbit so much, I just do I guess" *'Cat' - Darkfur "Darkfur is the love of my life, she means the world to me, she matters more than the warrior code, more than anything" Dislikes *'Flavor' - Other cats' blood "A fellow cats blood tastes salty like water from sun-drown-place" *'Plant' - Thorns "I hate thorns, it pierces my paw pads when I step on them" *'Weather' - Hot, sunny "My pelt is dark and hot weather doesn't help" *'Color' - Any color twolegs use "I hate the colors twolegs have for pelts, their so bright and obnoxious" *'Prey' - Starling "For some reason, I just really don't like starlings, they taste strange to me" *'Cat' - Scourge "Scourge may be dead, but that doesn't mean he still did things that are wrong. He killed my loves first mate and kits and also told me to leave Dark and Bloodclan" 'Current Thoughts & Musings' *"Darkfur is everything I need, I need nothing but her to be happy" Gallery Jake.jpg